Rescue The Pup
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Two strangers come to town find Joey being struck by his father and could see he's being abuse and wish to help him. They manage to rescue him from his life where he can see they will spoil him besides love him. castleshipping, request


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Vamprincess38 who wants to see castleshipping, Seth/Joey/Seto**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

**Warnings:**Au, hint of child abuse, mild language and possible ooc

**Pairing:**Seth/Joey/Seto, Seth/Seto

**Genre:**Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/ little romance

Rescue the Pup

Summary: Two strangers come to town find Joey being struck by his father and could see he's being abuse and wish to help him. They manage to rescue him from his life where he can see they will spoil him besides love him.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes gaze around the area where Seth Tezuka, Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba who is at school. His lips from a scowl finding the town a bit to gloomy for his liking which his boyfriend glance at him with his cobalt eyes raising a brunette brow.<p>

The taller tan male murmurs softly to the slightly shorter man in a reassuring way, "Don't worry Seto. You'll soon like it since your adopted father just passed away leaving you the company."

Seto sighs wanting to believe Seth is right. He glance at his boyfriend who has a bit of a lust look in his eyes in a direction causing him to raise a brow. Sure they've discuss to be in a threesome but they haven't found that one person. He follows his gaze to find a slightly tan blond with big honey eyes. His breathing his harder to come by as the boy just runs a hand through his hair.

"He looks like a cute puppy," Seth breathes out glancing at his boyfriend adding softly, "Do you think he'll fit the role for our threesome?"

Seto answers over the lump forming in his throat, "I believe he does. He's going to be our pup and know one else."

"Now Seto don't get to over anxious. We still have to introduce ourselves and learn his name, love." Seth growls huskily in the shorter chestnut hair teen's ear making him shiver in delight but glares hating it when he does it. "So lets go over there."

Seto nods when they spot an older man with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes growl something in the teen's ear. The blond replies only to flinch at the cold look causing both teens watching to growl as they storm over. Seth and Seto couldn't reach the blond in time when the man smacks him across the face. He yells at him where none of the people walking stop to help. This anger both brunettes greatly. They grab the man's arm before he could hit the beautiful blond who stares in shock.

He blushes remembering two men that are CEOs for Kaiba corp. is suppose to be living in domino. Due to being their new secretary, Joey didn't expect to meet his bosses just yet. He stares almost gratefully at them when Seth Tezuka whose name rings in his mind is the taller one then Seto and usually has his hair in a ponytail touches his face.

"Are you alright beautiful?" Seth ask earning a gulp.

"Yes sir," Joey murmurs unable to pull his gaze away from cobalt eyes. "Are you Seth Tezuka and Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes little one," Seth answers for both him and his lover as the man is pushed off with a warning.

"Boy you're no longer welcome in my home you fucking bastard," Joey's shoulders sag at the words seeing' he's truly kicked out.

"Why don't you let us help you," Seto said after calming himself down after that man left.

"No," Joey murmurs shaking his head only to have his chin tilt up staring at the two pairs of dark blue eyes.

He could see the difference in their eyes. Seth he notice his eyes seem warm and playful as Seto is cool and calculative but can be warm in private. He shakes out of his thoughts when Seto continues, "So you're Joey Wheeler right?"

"Yes," Joey replies straighten himself out wondering and hoping he still has a job he just barely got.

"Good then," Seth said with relief then adds. "You'll be our personal assistant that will stay in our home. Unless you have someone to stay."

Seth hints at the fact he's now homeless which if he lives with his bosses he'll be able to work more easily. He whispers, "I'll take the offer of living in your home."

"Expect us to love you young one," Seth adds cheekily earning a blush and mouth agape. "Seto and I will take care of you. Just give us time."

Joey didn't know what to say to those words finding it odd. Sure he has a job and no lover or anything of that but here is two men offering him a life of luxury. They seem to care about him but he'll see just how much later on. He just shrugs leading the two to the company where they talk with him. He smiles seeing how they interact with the other including him. He gasp with shock when both take turns kissing him in thanks making him flush.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
